


bitten by you

by presimion



Series: Chaotic boys aka Andrew and Neil [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Biting, Blood, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presimion/pseuds/presimion
Summary: Neil and fangs, well that can only mean two things-chaos and maybe some gay panic Andrew
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Chaotic boys aka Andrew and Neil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	bitten by you

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fic ever so please be kind and don't kill me.  
> If there are some errors please let me know or grammar mistakes-English is not my first language

Andrew was constantly looking at Neil, but he won’t admit it. Why would he? There is just one thing that has been bugging him for a while. It is connected with Neil. Andrew recently noticed that Neil has fangs, but they can only be seen on rare occasions, like when they are too tired to move or when Neil is in a hurry. Besides those situations, there is no sight of those fangs. Andrew is just a human, and he wondered why his junkie has fangs. He didn’t see them when they started their so-called nothing. Maybe something happened but there wasn’t anything, everything was as normal as it could be with their lives. Well, maybe there was one special day when Neil had his 20th birthday, but there is a slim chance that something went wrong that day. Neil didn’t even leave campus that day. Andrew was sitting in his chair and thinking about it when Neil came back from his shower, with damp hair and a flushed face. He looked at the blonde man and smiled. Something in short man's insides squeezed at the sight of that smile, it was a genuine smile and so sweet that Andrew had to look away. The red-haired man got dressed quickly and sat on the couch. Andrew moved from his chair to sit close to Neil. They were quiet for a while, just looking at some TV shows. Finally, Andrew decided it was enough and broke the silence with his question. 

-Can you look at me, rabbit? 

Neil moved, so he was facing Andrew and looked at his boyfriend (even when he called him that in his mind).

-Is something wrong?

There was a pause, then Andrew moved closer to the redhead and asked, “yes or no?”

-Yes Andrew, although I don’t know what you want. Mind sharing that information with me?

-I just want to touch your face. Can I?

-Yes, you can.  
Andrew put both of his hands on Neil’s face and just looked at him for a long time. Then he leaned in and his mouth ghosted over Neil’s. “Yes or no, Neil?” whispered Andrew. Neil looked at his boyfriend and said “yes” before their mouths collided. The impact stole both of their breaths and they melted against each other. Neil tangled his hands in Andrew’s hair. One place he had permission to touch without asking. He softly tugged on it to get better access to Andrew’s lips. He slipped his tongue inside and they both shuddered at the feeling of their tongues on each other. They kissed a long while and without noticing Andrew ended up in Neil’s lap. They both stopped when they realized what happened. 

-“Is this okay?” asked Neil.

-Yes, it is okay. 

And with that they returned to kissing, Andrew put his hands on redhead’s shoulders while Neil’s hands stayed in blonde hair. They separated to take a breath and then Andrew saw it again, Neil’s fangs. 

-How long have you had those? asked Andrew.

-Had what?

-Fangs Neil, how long?

-Ugh, I don’t have fangs, Andrew. 

-Yes, you do. Give me your hand. 

The younger man hesitantly put his hand in Andrew’s and then his boyfriend directed him and he felt something sharp.

-Can you feel it? Those are fangs sunshine.

Neil flushed at the nickname and accidentally bit himself. He quickly pulled his hand away and saw that there was blood running down his finger.

-Well, I guess I have fangs now.

-You seriously are dumb, Neil.

But even when Andrew said it, he had a brief smile on his face. He took Neil’s finger and gently sucked on it, tasting blood. At that Neil’s eyes widen and the blush traveled to his ears. When Andrew was done with his finger, he moved closer to Neil and started trailing kisses down his throat, delicately nibbling on the skin there. Little moans were pulled out of Neil, his breath became shaky and he started shivering. The red-haired man closed his mouth to quiet his moans, but he bit himself again, this time on the lips. He could taste his blood on his tongue. Andrew saw that, and he gently tugged at Neil’s lips with his own. Neil let him and they both tasted the blood on their tongues. Like always, Andrew took charge of the kiss.

-“Ah so you are my little bat right now,” said Andrew after separating their lips.

-Andrew, please...

-What do you want, little bat? Hmm?

-You. Can I...

-Can you what Neil? Did you lose your voice?

-Can I bite you, Andrew?

At that Andrew straightened up but didn’t tense.

-Bite me? Where little one?

-I don’t know... I just want to bite you, Andrew.

At that moment blonde’s eyes sparked with mischief, and he smirked. He dived into the kiss again, and Neil understood what his boyfriend had in mind. Firstly Neil gently nibbled on Andrew’s lips, then he did it a little harder and eventually he bit down. Blonde let out a moan without being aware of that. In return, he kissed Neil harder and they both let out groans at that feeling. Andrew let his tongue slide across Neil’s fang and shuddered a little when he felt a slight pain. He traced both of his fangs with tongue and then they parted.

-So you have a thing for my fangs.

-Shut up, batty.

Neil smiled at that, and his fangs were visible. He looked cute that way, but you won’t hear it from the older man. He stood up and moved to their bed, laying down and waiting for his little vampire to come.  
When Neil came to bed, he let a little yawn, and his fangs retreated on their own. He snuggled closer to Andrew but didn’t touch him, respecting his boundaries. 

-Goodnight Drew.

-Goodnight junkie.

With that they both fell asleep, not worrying a bit about those fangs. They will talk about those fangs later. Maybe they will try to find out more about them, but for now, they are not that enormous concern. Besides, they both liked the recent addition even without saying it aloud.


End file.
